Just Notice her
by YourTheLight
Summary: Naomi confessed her love for Emily that started at the age of twelve...
1. Twelve

**I Do Not own Skins...  
A/N; Okay i have been writing up this story free-hand it's in progress, i saw the other day that there is also anohter story that has gone up along similar lines (Based off Naomi's heart melting speech) So no copying has been intended. yeah just want to try better my writing, okay Enjoy guys :) **

'Happy birthday to yous, Happy Birthday to yous, Happy Birthday daddy's little princesses, happy birthday to yous.' A Liverpool accent echoed into the two waking girl's room. He walked over to them giving them each a hug tears in his eyes 'oh my little girls are growing up.'  
'Come on Rob, they are only twelve, you get like this every year.' A Scottish accent joined them 'get ready girls, you still have to go to school.'  
'Presents first!' rob said heading downstairs. Before Jenna Fitch followed him she turned saying 'don't let your father know… but I'm going to make pancakes!' Clapping her hands together before she left to let them get ready.  
The younger twin turned to face her sister, who was already getting ready for the day ahead, putting on what looked like a push up bra, which confused Emily as there was nothing there to push up.  
'Katie Hasy Birsday'  
Katie turned around 'what?!'  
Confused that Katie wasn't responding the way she did every year, she went to say it again 'Katie has-'  
'what are you speaking twin for?' Katie said a hint of disgust in her tone, making Emily flinch.  
'We do it every year.' Emily replied timidly.  
'We were eleven last year, we're getting older now. It' childish to speak twin, no boy would ever want us if we went round speaking twin. Now hurry up I want my presents.' She said rushing out of the door before the twelve year old Emily could reply.  
Emily just lay there not sure what to do, eventually she made her way downstairs. They opened their presents getting near enough the same thing jut in different colours. That was when it dawned on Emily, there was nothing she had asked for, infact she couldn't even remember asking for anything.

'Girls there's one more present, but you have to share it,' Rob started to say as he pulled out another present, before it being snatched out of his hands by Katie who greedily started ripping the paper off.  
'Wow a 3310!' Katie squealed excitedly.  
'Remember it' a joint present.' Jenna started to say. Nether less Emily never saw that phone again.

'C'mon love we need to get going.'  
'But it's going to take ages to walk…'  
'No it isn't anyway you want to be on time on your first day'  
'I don't see why you couldn't just buy a car...'  
'Because my dear Naomi, car's pollute the planet and I'm not willing to have Ms Nature against me.'  
'Ms?' Naomi questioned, trying anything to delay going to her new school.  
'She doesn't need a man to tell her what to do, could you imagine if men tried to rule the heavens and nature, they have already cocked up the rest of the world, at this rate in a few years time there I going to be a global recession…'  
Trying to come up with something quick to keep her mother ranting 'But what about Thatcher she wasn't very good,' Naomi didn't really know who Thatcher was she had just heard some old people on the bus the other day.  
Gina Campbell then knelt down to meet her daughter's eyes, 'is there a reason you're trying not to go to school?'  
Naomi bit her lip, something that would never stop 'I just don't want to go, I hate being told what to do, especially by 'friends' or I'd actually make some friends and you'd decide to leave again.' She finished by glaring at her mother.  
'I'm sorry about that, but now we're back to where we started, where we belong. This is our house, our yellow door house. We are staying put. Don't worry love.' She said putting Naomi's pink pig back pack on her daughter before taking her hand and beginning the walk to her first day of school. The first day of everything…


	2. Twelve part two

Emily sat quietly in her seat; her desk filled with present's and cards, although none of them were for her. Suddenly the door opened causing the chatter to die down as the headmaster strolled in, followed by a short blonde haired girl.  
Katie soon getting bored turned back around to talk excitedly about the sleepover they were having and how Josh Smith had asked to meet her at the park.  
Emily didn't listen to a word Katie was telling anyone in earshot, for some unknown reason that she didn't understand she was transfixed on the girl stood at the front with her back facing her.

'Oi oi, settle down. So guys we have a new girl with us today this is…um' the brown haired teacher looked down towards Naomi, with sorry eyes upon forgetting her name.

'Naomi' she whispered.

'Yeah that's right guys this is Naomi Campbell. So I hope you guys welcome her, she's part of the team now! Why don't you tell us something about yourself?' Naomi looked around the room and saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes meet hrs. Something riled up from within her. A feeling she didn't know quite what it was, a feeling she didn't know what to d with, a feeling so unknown to her... it scared her. 'Naomi?' The teacher's voice snapping her away from the brown eyes.

'Huh?' A grin appeared on the young teachers face.

'Tell us something about yourself?'

'Um, I'm Naomi, I live with my mum. We used to live in Bristol. Um, we moved back. Yeah…' Naomi gave a despairing look towards her new form tutor, before her eyes slowly wondered back to the owner of the original eyes.

'Naomi thanks. Why don't you sit over there next to Mandy?'

* * *

The bell rang and as her form filled out of the room the young teacher sat back running her hands through her hair. She smiled to herself, because of the fact someone had actually noticed Emily Fitch. She was sick to death of hearing so much about Katie, the complaints 'Katie distracted everyone today, you're her tutor sort it out.' The praises 'Katie did really well today.' But there was never anything about Emily; it was as if no-one knew she existed. When she did ask about Emily's progress the teachers shrugged and said she was doing okay they guessed. It was as if at the side of her sister she was invisible.  
Then she noticed Naomi staring towards where Katie was sat or so she thought, until she noticed which Fitch she was looking at. The look on Naomi's face was a mixture of many things; confusion was the main one, of something she didn't recognize. It actually reminded herself of her when she was around that age… she was brought out of her thoughts as her year ten's came in.

'Alright Miss,'

'Alright Karen, how's the dancing going?'

'Yeah it's going good, asked that Mitch kid to help me out with some routines, you know who I mean?'

She nodded smiling. She loved being a teacher, especially as most of the time she didn't feel like one, but something better…

* * *

She was lost. She takes her eyes off her classmates for one second and she loses them all. Just one more reason she hated new things. The next thing she knew she had been knocked to the floor by a couple of hundred bags. A hand was extended to help her up, gratefully taking the hand, standing up to see the same eyes as she had back in form.

'Your Naomi Campbell right, like isn't that some supermodel, but like yeah I'm Katie Fitch.' Naomi looked towards Katie almost doing a double take when she saw two of the same person, she raised her hand to her head, and did she hit it, when she fell. Then it hit her… twins. She looked at Katie's eyes, something about Katie's eyes had harshness to them, and they were completely different to… turning to the other twin 'What's your name?' Before Emily could answer Katie said 'Well?' Turning back to face her, Naomi didn't have a clue what Katie wanted, before she could ask Katie turned walking to into their next class.

'I'm Emily,' she finally answered 'and this is our next class by looks of it.' Before she could ask anything else Naomi had muttered thanks and walked head down, into the classroom.


	3. Twelve part Three

A week later

Emily got to hers and Katie's desk before Katie, it had been a week after their birthday and Katie was still getting the odd thing. Her eyes widened as she saw an envelope marked EMILY lying on the desk. She looked up to see who was already n the classroom to put it there. But it was just her normal form sitting round, she noticed Naomi talking to one of the boys, looking rather bored, but Emily still felt a pang of jealousy, wishing Naomi talked to her all she ever got was the 'what's your name' and the 'thanks' from her first day. If she didn't know better, she'd say Naomi almost avoided her.

She suddenly felt Katie come in, so she quickly chucked the envelope in her bag trying to find an excuse to go read it. As the class got into its normal routine of talking among them, Emily looked up to where her teacher was sitting, who gave her one of her famous al knowing looks. Just nodding without Emily even needing to ask, who then got up and headed to the toilets.  
As soon as she was there she sat inside one of the cubicles, dicing into her bag and pulling out the envelope. She then carefully opened it to reveal a card with a picture of a pig on, opening it up she read;

_Emily,  
__Sorry it's late, but I wanted to wish you a happy birthday.  
Katie seemed to get a lot. Wanted you to have something for yourself.  
So yeah I hope you had a great day. :)_

She re-read it a few times, the thought of someone taking the time to give her a card; also she wanted to know who it was who had given her this gift. She held it to her chest, her heart filling up, as she thought it was the first time in twelve years someone had actually remembered and gave her a card.  
She returned back to class for the last five minutes, slipping back into her seat as Katie hadn't even noticed she'd gone. When the bell rang she told Katie she'd catch her up, earning a 'what are you not telling me' look from her. Although this was quickly forgotten when boyfriend of the week, Tony Parsons came over. Emily then waited for the rest of the class to file out…

* * *

The teacher was putting last minute lesson plans together when the newest member of the class had stood in the doorway 'Can I help you Naomi?'

'Yeah, well no, well I was just wondering if I could sit in here, I'm a little early,'

'Yeah that's fine; I'll be doing these if you need anything,'

'It's okay I have something to do anyway.' Naomi replied getting something that looked like an envelope out of her bag.

Not long after her classroom started filling up, she glanced up and noticed Naomi getting up, thinking no-one noticed, and placed something on Emily's desk.

It hadn't surprised her after registration when Emily had hung back.

'Yes Emily?'

'Did you do this?' Emily questioned gesturing to the card.

'Nope,' She answered suddenly feeling a piercing glare from Emily, trying to work out whether she was telling the truth or not. If they weren't identical, this would have been the only way to tell her and Katie was related. She remembered Katie once saying, while in detention 'Well you have to be fierce to be Fitch,'

'But you know who did.' Emily stated. The teacher nodded. 'Well then are you going to tell me?' yes, they were defiantly sisters. It wasn't often Emily showed this side, but when she did, she pulled it off, although it was slightly unnerving just how much more identical to Katie she could be. Carefully wording her answer as she didn't want to give Naomi away, not when she saw the growing confusion and (although hoping not) the walls that were being built up everyday. Something that was too recognizable for her

'When the time is right you'll find out.'

_**a/n The next chapter we will be skipping a few years to Year Eleven **_


	4. Year Eleven

Naomi, now in year 11, walked in to her kitchen from school. Her mum had kept her promise of staying put. But it was as if over the years her mum had been collecting housemates, none of them ever having to pay rent. As she walked past two people arguing over the bathroom, she finally realised this was what communal living was.

Not much had happened in the past three years; she thought as she headed upstairs to her room (the one place she could get away from everyone in her house). In the past few years she hadn't changed much, she still didn't really have any friends, she messed around with lads... hoping, no needing for something to take her mind off her. Nope, she didn't need her mind to be taken off Emily Fitch. She didn't think about her red hair or her perfect curves, her button nose or the fact that when they had the shortest-conversation-in-the-world last week, Emily's husky tone sent Naomi's heart racing. Nope, she didn't think about Emily Fitch at all.

"Naomi, can I talk to you?"

"What, miss?"

"Close the door," Naomi rolled her eyes but got up to close the door. "What's up with you?"

Naomi was taken aback, didn't know what her teacher was on about. "Nothing is up..." She faltered, nope; she isn't letting anyone in, not even her mother, never mind her teacher.

"You know those walls you have? The bigger they are, the more it will hurt when they fall."

"I don't know what–"

"Yes, you do. Look, Naomi, I've seen you grow since year 7. I've seen you put them up, you get scared. They will come down. You may think you have it under control and you're gonna be fine, but the truth is...we all have to let someone in, and before you say you don't, half the time you don't even notice them creeping in, until it's too late."

"Don't tell me what I'm feeling, you haven't got a clue," Naomi almost growled.

"The hell I don't! I see the looks that get exchanged when one of you thinks the other isn't looking, and before you ask who, you know who I'm on about. And before you say I don't understand, I do. I've been through it and..." She noticed her teacher visibly gulp as she carried on a little quieter. "I know how it feels and how much it hurts to feel like you haven't got anybody and then let that person go...the first time you walked into this room, I almost immediately saw myself in you. I don't want you to have the same heartache I ended up with, Naomi. When you finally get it, DO NOT let it go. Make her know she is noticed...you best get to your lesson."

________________________________________

"Yes, mum, we are sleeping at Louise's, yeah, that nice one," Katie told her mother, face of an angel and her mother fell for it. "You could have helped back there, Ems," Katie said as she pulled her sister's hand onto a bus.

"Yeah, well I don't want to sleep at Louise's."

"Well, we're not going there, you tit! It's a house party, but obviously we couldn't let mum know."

Emily wasn't sure she wanted to go to a party. She shrugged to herself, couldn't make anything worse, all she seemed to notice these past few weeks was Naomi Campbell, yet Naomi Campbell never noticed her, no-one ever did.

________________________________________

"Oh, you're going out?" Gina asked, looking at her daughter over the top of some herbal tea.

"Yes," She turned to her mum almost daring her to say she couldn't go.

"Hmm, good, it's nice to see you go out," She said, following her daughter as she reached for the door. Naomi just grunted in reply, heading down the road she heard her Gina call out, "don't get too trashed!" She held back a smile; she really did love her mum sometimes. Sure, she wasn't exactly the most conventional one around, but that's why she loved her.

Tonight, she decided, she was going to get completely smashed, she wanted to forget everything. Especially what her teacher had warned her about today and the fact that she practically lived at a shelter, but most of all she wanted to forget about Emily Fitch. She'd never really talked to her, but something about her just enchanted Naomi. She had caught Emily looking at her a few times, making this feeling she had, carry on creeping upon her.

Suddenly it was as if she could feel the tremors from the music, she smiled as she saw the house the party was being held. She didn't know whose house it was, she didn't really care; all that mattered about tonight was getting wrecked.


	5. Year Eleven The Party

**AN- Thank you Miss Peg for beta-ring this :) Also guys I need your opinion, i'm not sure whether to stop when we get to 'Skins' time (when they start Roundview) or to carry on through the times we saw with my little take on it...**

As Katie dragged Emily to the drinks, she noticed that most of Bristol was here, or that's what it looked like. She saw a blonde haired girl looking very spaced out sitting with a guy who wore glasses and a beanie. He was looking at her, just her, like there was no-one else in the world. She wished she could get that from someone someday. Shaking that thought out of her head she realised that they were probably from RoundView College. She also guessed some people here were Uni students, at one point while scanning the room she thought she saw her teacher but before she could think anymore of it, Katie handed her a drink.  
'Don't just look at it then,' Emily knocked it back as Katie made her dance, every so often taking turns to go fetch drinks.

* * *

Rushing outside she needed a cigarette. She couldn't believe it, she had come here to get away from her. Running her hands through her hair, what was she thinking, _Katie Fitch was the most popular girl in school of course she would be here_ and where Katie was, so was Emily. Screw it; she didn't come with anyone, so alcohol was going to be her best friend tonight. Flicking her burnt out cigarette to the ground she walked back into the beating house, a hand flying out in front of her handing her a lit spliff. People were so much nicer when they were intoxicated.  
She hadn't had one before, first time for everything. She had been wrong, tonight alcohol and drugs were going to be her best friend.

* * *

There was enough alcohol within her to keep her dancing as she watched Katie walk off with some lad. While doing so someone with peroxide blonde hair caught her eye. Her heart quickened hoping it was who she thought it was. It was. She tried not to but couldn't help but stare; she was wearing a blue skirt, yellow shirt and some blue jewellery.  
Emily's breath caught as she realised just how blue Naomi's eyes were. She realised she had been staring, quickly dropping her eyes. She felt Naomi's eyes on her making it hard for her to concentrate on dancing. Closing her eyes she tried to let the music take over her.  
Although all she could see was Naomi, consuming her mind.

* * *

For some reason Naomi just felt herself being drawn towards the red head who now just made it look like the music was keeping up with her. Naomi was memorised there was something about this girl, something she didn't understand.  
She couldn't drag her eyes away when they met Emily's, the same one's she had been drawn to that first day she started year seven, about four years ago.  
She instantly missed them when they dropped to the floor. Suddenly she found her feet taking her towards the dancing red head, not even noticing when she banged into others. Emily had her back turned to her, she longed to reach out to her, but she obviously hadn't enough alcohol in her system to do that much. Just as she was about to turn away Emily begun to turn around...

* * *

Turning around in time with the music, she stopped dead in her tracks as she opened her eyes and stood before her was Naomi.

'Hey 'she forced out still swaying to the music.

'Hey,' the blonde replied biting her lip, as if contemplating what to say next. 'Good party,' she scolded herself as she heard what she said. What was she doing, Naomi Campbell doesn't do small talk, never mind with Emily Fitch, blame it on the drugs she thought.

'Yeah, don't know how much I've had,' Emily replied, suddenly she blurted out 'You fancy dancing? Holding in a giggle as she saw Naomi way up the pros and cons in her head. In a new burst of confidence, she grabbed Naomi's hands and shouted above the music 'Just don't think,' She stood there gapping for a minute at this confident new Emily. She eventually started dancing and giggling along at everything, deciding she liked this new side of Emily.

It wasn't long till they were both tired form dancing 'You want a drink?' Naomi tried to be heard.

Emily looked really confused 'What do I think of what?'

Shaking her head 'Do you want a drink?' Naomi tried again.

Even more confused at how random the question Naomi was asking Emily replied 'I'm not that bothered about pink.'

That's when Naomi tried to sign with her hands what she was trying to say. Within ten seconds of her doing this Emily was clutching her sides laughing at how much of a douche Naomi looked like. Realising what she was doing, she grinned and decided it would be easier to grab Emily's hand and drag her to the drinks.

'I'm sure you could have just asked if I wanted one,' Emily smirked at Naomi.

'Oi don't start, I tried-'

'But looked like a right dick instead,' Emily finished the sentence for her, earning a deadly, but rather sexy look Emily added in her head, from Naomi.

'Can we go outside or something, laughing at you has made me too tired to carry on dancing.'


	6. Year Eleven The Kiss

Naomi didn't know how long they had been outside, she didn't really care. Looking over to Emily, who was laying on the grass next to her, she noticed how much different she was when she wasn't in her sisters shadow. She looked so much happier, her eyes were gleaming. Naomi looked up and found her breath catching as she saw the colours that the setting sun was giving off. She must have been in God's good books if He was giving her this much beauty in one setting, she thought glancing between Emily and the sky. 

She looked up from her spot in the grass to see Naomi's jaw drop slightly at the sky, stifling a giggle at just how cute she looked. She quickly moved her eyes away before Naomi caught her staring.  
Emily picked herself up onto her elbows and looked at Naomi, not actually realising what she was doing, until she was doing it...

When she was kissing her. 

She didn't know why she responded, but she did, it felt... nice. She'd never felt anything like this before, sure she had messed around with lads before, but none of them could compare to this.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" First, Naomi felt herself being yanked away and onto her feet, the second thing she felt was a stinging on her cheek due to Katie Fitch's hand connecting with her face. "I SAID WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY SISTER, LEZZA!" Naomi opened her mouth to retort but couldn't. One minute she had been kissed by one Fitch, the next she was being slapped by the other. Accused of something she wasn't, she wasn't gay. It was Emily who had kissed her, plus she was intoxicated.  
She had got it wrong she wasn't in God's good books, He had been playing a joke on her. Well she hoped He was finding it funny, cause she wasn't.  
She dared to glance at Emily wondering why she was keeping quiet. When she did she once again saw the '_other_' Fitch, the one who wouldn't stick up for herself, the one who followed her older sister. She zoned back in to realise Katie was still going at her and a crowd had gathered "So stay away or else you're going to fucking regret it!" Katie spat at her and pulled Emily away by the hand. 

The lips Emily had been kissing were dragged away and she was watching her sister slap Naomi, _shit shit shit. _She didn't know what to do, she got up and stood back. _Fuck!_ She couldn't think clearly, she should say something it wasn't Naomi, it was her. She went to say something, but couldn't. She didn't know why, she wasn't scared of her own sister, no it was because there was a crowd, that's why she couldn't seem to get her voice box working.

She had never seen Katie like that, not with that look in her eyes. Emily's eyes had already dropped to the floor before Naomi had looked towards her, maybe if she saw that look she may have found some courage to stick up for herself. But she didn't and the next thing she knew she was being dragged out of the house by a fuming twin sister. "She kissed you didn't she Ems," Katie stated. Emily didn't mutter a sound, just kept her head down. She felt Katie stop them "didn't she..." Katie snarled again, Emily just replied with a weak nod. She had never felt so bad before, so bad that when they got home, she left Katie to make up an excuse about why they weren't staying at Louise's any more and went straight to bed, letting tears dampen her pillow.


	7. Year Eleven The Aftermath

**A/N; So i know everyoe is always like thank you for reviews, and i'm going to jump on the bandwagon aswell and thank you guys, but i really do mean it, i didn't really expect any just wanted to get this story out of my head, and i like writing it. But now i need to say sorry to you loveable lot who are reading this, it's taken me a while to get this up, and it's going to be a while to get the next one up. I need to start revising for exams, can not afford to fail them, and not to confident. I'll try update as soon as i can, but i thought i'd give you this one before i (try to) knuckle down. Sorry i'm rambling... enjoy guys!**

**Oh and thanks to Miss Peg for beta-ring for me! Everyone give her a clap :) **

Naomi was absolutely positive she didn't want to go to school the next morning, unfortunately drinking so much more after something happens, not only doesn't make you forget it, but makes you feel much worse, especially when you'rehugging the toilet 'Thank fuck it's the last week' She muttered to herself before emptying what little there was in her stomach for the last time.

As she walked to school was ready for the year to be over, only one more week left, she would finally be leaving that shit-hole of a school., although she didn't really have high hopes for college either.

Last week had ended with no-one really knowing who she was, she knew that this week would start off different and she would no longer be unknown.

* * *

She should have known not to go out on a school day. She sat at her desk, paracetamol already travelling though her system, a can of Red Bull not far behind. She decided to savour the moments of silence she got before the kids came in. She was getting too old to be going out and getting trashed before she had to teach the next day. Even though she was the youngest out of all her colleagues being still in her 20's just out of uni, having started here as a student teacher, then never leaving.

As a teacher she was supposed to set a good example to the kids. Which should mean not going to house parties with her friends, not getting trashed, not waking up on the floor of her friends house or waking up with someone's arm around her. Oh well she just couldn't be a very good teacher, she smiled at herself. She knew she was, but unlike the rest of the teachers in this place, she still knew how to have a good time. Although days like this made her wish she was a 'good' teacher she groaned as she laid her head on the desk.  
She's normally safe when she goes out, her students don't recognise her because she dresses so differently in her normal stuff, compared to work. Last night was no different as she saw half the school there.  
She groaned again and necked another paracetamol as she remembered what else happened last night, the main thing most of school would be talking about today, she didn't even want to think how form was going to be. Deciding to moan a bit more, and kept her head on the table until the time came... in about 15 minutes 'So not long enough' she stated, to herself.

* * *

The day after the party wasn't a very nice one for a lot of people mainly due to hangovers and people making last minute college decisions. But for four people it was even worse. Emily, Naomi, their form tutor, who had to watch it all from afar and of course Katie Fitch had it bad.

Emily had been getting 'prep' talks from Katie all morning, then all the way to school and any other chance Katie had to open her mouth, forcing Emily to promise it was Naomi who initiated the kiss. Then there was the fact she couldn't take her eyes off Naomi, but when the blonde saw Emily look at her she didn't entirely know what look she was getting, but she did know she didn't like it. The only good thing was that people didn't dare say anything to her face, she was a Fitch after all, but she saw the looks and how quickly they shut up when she walked past.

Naomi, as soon as she walked in people were making comments, at first she told them she wasn't gay, trying to convince not only them but herself in the process. Eventually she realised there was no point in trying. As soon as she walked into her form room, it went quiet until Katie started shouting stuff, although her teacher snapped at her 'Shut up Katie, I can still give you detention.' Emily kept looking at her and she didn't know howto feel, her head had never been so confused. She just kept her head down for the rest of the day, blocking everyone else out.

Their form tutor wasn't having the best day either, losing count of how many times she had to tell people off for talking about the night before. She had heard so many different versions of what happened, most of them being of how Naomi had jumped Emily and pinned her to the ground,she was pretty sure that was Katie's doing. For all the versions none of them were along the lines of what she saw, from a window upstairs, of the two girls relaxing having fun and Emily starting the kiss, until Katie came and blew it all out of proportion. Then she also had to shut up the loud-mouthed twin, as she could have sworn that not only Naomi, but Emily as well was ready to pounce on her.

Finally, Katie Fitch was having a bad day. It was after all her sister that this had happened to. This was not giving her a good rep, so all day she managed to defend her sister, slag off Naomi, put up with difficult teachers and all while staying the most popular girl in school. All in a days work of being Katie Fitch, well she had always said 'You need to be fierce to be Fitch.'


	8. Year Eleven The Last Day

**A/N; Sorry it's been a while. Well i'm not sure where i want to go with this at all. Talk about writers block, i'm not sure what to do with the next xhapter at all, so any suggestions on what you'd like to see happen? I try to write this for your lots enjoyment :) And i don't think i'm going to go through Series 3 + 4, couldn't do it justice and i haven't got the commintment. But yeah anyway my lovlies i know it's short but i hope you enjoy this next chapter. Any reviews welcome :)**

It was the last day of term, the last day of year eleven, the last day of school, but for the first time in five years of school mornings, Naomi practically jumped out of bed, putting on her shirt and tie, the sun shining through the window.

She decided against the blazer, she couldn't exactly get detention on the last day. She put a shirt in her bag, that had 'I crap' on the front, so she could wear it when everyone else's shirts were being signed, so it didn't look like she had no-one to sign hers (not that she cared, she couldn't wait to leave them all behind and start afresh)

As she walked through the kitchen door, Gina looked like she was about to fall off her chair. The last time Naomi had come down before breakfast was on her first day of school, then for the next five years, all Gina saw of her daughter before school was her back as she was running late for school. Raising an eyebrow at her, Naomi replied with a 'What? Last day, then I'm done with that shitehole of a place!' Smiling as she bit into her toast

* * *

It was dinner time and Emily sat herself next to Katie and she found herself looking down at her shirt, which was gradually getting signatures , smiling as she realised she probably wouldn't see them again. Once they started college maybe then she could finally step out of Katie's shadow and have her own life. She let out an excited giggle, then inwardly breathed a sigh of relief when she realised everyone else around the table laughing at some memory Emily felt nothing for.

As she looked around the canteen she saw people getting teary eyed about leaving, she then heard a sob to the left of her opposite on the table. 'I'm going to miss you all so much.'

'Oh wow, can she not save it till later, it's just the attention she wants, I never really liked her that much,' she heard Katie mutter in her ear, before rushing to the opposite side of the table, hugging the girl from behind and saying 'It's okay Louise, we'll all like meet up yeah, look that Danny guy, I'm meeting next week, we'll hook up with some other lads, we'll have a night out soon. Don't worry about it babe.' Katie soothed not meaning a word of it, rolling her eyes, grinning at her sister, who stiffled a laugh.

* * *

'Why don't you go suck on that sunshine?' Naomi took a step towards the lad, ready to swing.

'Naomi!' she spun round to see her tutor there. Naomi opened her mouth, but her teacher stopped her. 'No, your still in school therefore I still get another chance to tell you off. Your not supposed to make remarks like that towards anyone, yada yad yada. I'm glad you did though,he needs putting in his place.' She said with a grin 'But becoming sarcastic is no way to deal with it.' She added quickly. 'Anyway your gonna be late for your leavers assembly, you better hurry along.'

'Deal with what?' Naomi asked, not really needing an answer.

'Just go.' Her teacher left standing there. Naomi just rolled her eyes as she went to change her shirt and head to assembly.


End file.
